metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain weapons and equipment
This article is a list of weapons and equipment that appear in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Some of the development requirements are listed the same as a previous grade due to being sourced from the game files, which include grades of equipment not yet enabled by Konami for online development. Weapons Primary Weapons (Hip) Assault Rifles ;SVG standard series |-|76 ☆ 1= |-|76 ☆ 2= |-|76 ☆ 3= |-|76 ☆ 4= |-|76 ☆ 5= |-|67 ☆ 4= |-|67 ☆ 5= |-|67 ☆ 7= ;SVG short series |-|76U ☆ 3= |-|76U ☆ 4= |-|76U ☆ 5= |-|67U ☆ 4= |-|67U ☆ 5= |-|67U ☆ 6= ;SVG LMG series (PG) |-|76 ☆ 3= |-|76 ☆ 4= |-|76 ☆ 5= |-|76 ☆ 7= |-|76 ☆ 8= |-|67 ☆ 4= |-|67 ☆ 5= |-|67 ☆ 6= |-|67 ☆ 8= ;AM-MRS series |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-|R ☆ 3= |-|R ☆ 4= |-|R ☆ 5= |-|R ☆ 7= |-|R ☆ 9= |-|R ☆ 10= |-|R ☆ 11= |-|LS ☆ 3= |-|LS ☆ 4= |-|LS ☆ 5= ;UN-ARC lethal series |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-|PT ☆ 3= |-|PT ☆ 4= |-|HB ☆ 3= |-|HB ☆ 4= |-|HB ☆ 5= ;UN-ARC non-lethal series |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 7= |-| ☆ 9= |-| ☆ 10= |-| ☆ 11= ;G44 series |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 7= |-|K ☆ 4= |-|K ☆ 5= |-|K ☆ 7= |-|9 ☆ 5= |-|9 ☆ 6= |-|9 ☆ 8= |-|MG ☆ 4= |-|MG ☆ 5= |-|MG ☆ 7= Assault rifles Shotguns ;RASP TB-SG standard series |-|☆ 1= |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|SLUG ☆ 2= |-|SLUG ☆ 3= |-|SLUG ☆ 4= |-|SLUG ☆ 5= |-|AIR-S ☆ 3= |-|AIR-S ☆ 4= |-|AIR-S ☆ 5= |-|AIR-S ☆ 7= |-|AIR-S ☆ 8= ;RASP TB-SG long barrel series |-|LB ☆ 2= |-|LB ☆ 3= ;RASP TB-SG short barrel series |-|SB ☆ 2= |-|SB ☆ 3= ;S1000 standard series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= |-|SLUG ☆ 5= |-|SLUG ☆ 6= ;S1000 non-lethal series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 8= ;S1000 extended series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= ;S1000 short barrel series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= ;KABARGA-83 series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= |-|☆ 8= ;BULLHORN SG series |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 8= ;Special Weapon List |-|☆ 3= Shotguns Grenade Launchers ;FAKEL 46 series |-|☆ 1= |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|SMOKE ☆ 4= |-|STUN ☆ 5= |-|SLEEP ☆ 6= ;FAKEL G-33 series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= ;DGL103 standard series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|SMOKE ☆ 5= |-|STUN ☆ 6= |-|SLEEP ☆ 8= ;DGL103 long barrel series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= ;ISANDO RGL-220 series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|SMOKE ☆ 5= |-|STUN ☆ 7= |-|SLEEP ☆ 8= ;HAIL MGR-4 series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= ;Special Grenade Launcher |-|☆ 9= Grenade launchers Primary Weapons (Back) Sniper Rifles ;RENOV-ICKX standard series |-|☆ 1= |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= ;RENOV-ICKX tranquilizer round series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= ;M2000-D standard series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 8= ;M2000-D tranquilizer round series |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= |-|☆ 8= ;BAMBETOV series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 8= ;AM-MRS sniper rifle series |-|71 ☆ 3= |-|71 ☆ 4= |-|71 ☆ 5= |-|71 ☆ 7= |-|71 ☆ 9= |-|71 ☆ 10= |-|73 ☆ 5= |-|73 ☆ 6= |-|73 ☆ 8= ;AM-MRS tranquilizer round series |-|NL ☆ 5= |-|NL ☆ 7= |-|NL ☆ 8= |-|NL ☆ 9= |-|NL ☆ 10= ;BRENNAN series |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= |-|☆ 8= |-|☆ 10= ;SERVAL series |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 8= ;Special Weapon list |-|☆ 9= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 9= |-|☆ 11= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 9= |-|☆ 11= Sniper rifles Machine Guns ;ALM series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 9= |-|☆ 10= |-|48H ☆ 5= |-|48S ☆ 4= |-|48S ☆ 5= ;UN-AAM series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= |-|NL ☆ 5= |-|NL ☆ 6= |-|NL ☆ 7= |-|F ☆ 4= |-|F ☆ 5= |-|F ☆ 7= ;LPG series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= Machine guns Rocket Launchers ;GROM-11 series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= ;FB MR series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|NLSP ☆ 7= |-|NLSP ☆ 9= |-|NLSP ☆ 10= |-|MK-II ☆ 4= |-|MK-II ☆ 5= |-|MK-II ☆ 7= ;KILLER BEE series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= |-|☆ 9= |-|☆ 10= |-|☆ 11= ;CGM 25 series |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= |-|☆ 8= ;FB MR R-L Fulton Warheads series |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= |-|☆ 8= |-|☆ 10= |-|☆ 11= Rocket Launchers Shields ;PB SHIELD standard series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= ;PB SHIELD SIL series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= ;PB SHIELD OD series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= ;PB SHIELD WHT series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= ;PB SHIELD GLD series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= Shields Secondary Weapons Handguns ;Wu S. Pistol |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-|CB ☆ 8= |-|+SB ☆ 7= |-|AP ☆ 5= |-|9 ☆ 4= |-|9 ☆ 7= ;AM D114 |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-|CB ☆ 6= |-|9 ☆ 5= |-|LB-45 ☆ 4= |-|LB-45 ☆ 5= |-|LB-9 ☆ 5= |-|LB-9 ☆ 7= |-|LB-9 ☆ 10= |-|LB-9 ☆ 11= Grade 10 AM D114LB-9 Grade 11 D114LB-9 ;Burkov |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 5= |-|TB ☆ 4= |-|HS ☆ 7= ;Geist P3 |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 7= |-|CB ☆ 8= ;Wu S3xx revolvers |-|33 ☆ 3= |-|33 ☆ 4= |-|33 ☆ 5= |-|33 ☆ 8= |-|24LB ☆ 4= |-|24LB ☆ 5= |-|24LB ☆ 8= |-|62SB ☆ 4= |-|62SB ☆ 5= |-|62SB ☆ 8= ;URAGAN revolvers |-| ☆ 3= |-|P ☆ 4= |-|SLUG ☆ 5= |-|AIR-S ☆ 6= ;Zorn-KP |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-|(SMOKE) ☆ 5= |-|(STUN) ☆ 6= |-|(SLEEP) ☆ 7= ;Water Pistol |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= ;AM A114 RP |-| ☆ 7= |-| ☆ 8= |-| ☆ 9= |-| ☆ 10= |-| ☆ 11= ;Tornado-6 Revolver |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 6= |-| ☆ 7= ;Console-exclusive |-|ADAM-SKA SP. ☆ 3= |-|WU S333 CB SP. ☆ 3= Handguns Submachine Guns ;Sz.-336 SMG series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= |-|HS ☆ 5= ;ZE'EV series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= |-|10 ☆ 7= |-|10 ☆ 9= |-|10 ☆ 10= |-|10 ☆ 11= ;MACHT 37 series |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= |-|L ☆ 5= |-|L ☆ 6= |-|K ☆ 5= ;RIOT SMG series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 9= |-|☆ 10= |-|☆ 11= ;Special Weapon list |-|☆ 3= Submachine guns Bionic Arm ;BIONIC ARM series |-|☆ 1= |-|Sonar ☆ 2= |-|Sonar ☆ 3= |-|Sonar ☆ 4= |-|Mobility ☆ 2= |-|Mobility ☆ 3= |-|Mobility ☆ 4= |-|Precision ☆ 2= |-|Precision ☆ 3= |-|Precision ☆ 4= |-|Medical ☆ 2= |-|Medical ☆ 3= |-|Medical ☆ 4= ;Stun Arm series |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= ;Hand of Jehuty series |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= ;Rocket Arm series |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= |-|Blast ☆ 5= |-|Blast ☆ 6= |-|Blast ☆ 8= Bionic arms Support Weapons Throwable Weapons ;Magazine |-| ☆ 1= ;Decoys (inflatable) |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-|ACTIVE ☆ 3= |-|ACTIVE ☆ 4= |-|ACTIVE ☆ 5= |-|E-STUN ☆ 4= |-|E-STUN ☆ 5= |-|E-STUN ☆ 7= |-|E-STUN ☆ 9= |-|E-STUN ☆ 10= ;Bait Bottle |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= ;Flare Grenades |-|GRENADE ☆ 1= |-|GRENADE ☆ 2= |-|GRENADE ☆ 3= |-|SUPPLY ☆ 2= |-|SUPPLY ☆ 3= |-|SUPPLY ☆ 4= ;Hand Grenade |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 8= |-| ☆ 9= |-| ☆ 10= |-| ☆ 11= ;Smoke Grenade |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 4= ;Stun Grenade |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 8= |-| ☆ 9= |-| ☆ 10= |-| ☆ 11= ;Sleep Grenade |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 7= ;Petrol Bomb |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= ;FOM Decoy |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 7= |-| ☆ 8= Throwable weapons Placeable Weapons ;C-4 |-| ☆ 1= |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= ;Capture Cage |-| ☆ 2= |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= ;Directional mines |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 8= ;LLG-Mine |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 8= ;ATB-Mine |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 6= ;EMN-Mine |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 6= ;Wormhole Generator |-| ☆ 9= |-| ☆ 10= |-| ☆ 11= |-| ☆ 12= ;Dark Matter Generator |-| ☆ 7= |-| ☆ 8= |-| ☆ 10= |-| ☆ 11= ;Stun Dark Matter Generator |-| ☆ 7= |-| ☆ 8= |-| ☆ 10= |-| ☆ 11= Placed weapons Other *'Combat knife': The ultimate hand to hand combat weapon. Can be used to eliminate or interrogate enemies during the CQC hold. Its current in-game name and to why Snake adopted one instead of the standard Militaires Sans Frontières Stun Rod is currently unknown. Enemies are also equipped with knives and will use them against the player if they are in close enough range or down to their last resort of self defense. *'CQC': (Close Quarters Combat): A system of combined combat techniques which allow rapid alternation between armed and hand-to-hand combat while engaging enemy personnel. It was developed together by The Boss and Big Boss. An enhanced version of this technique named as "Dynamic CQC" is present in The Phantom Pain. Equipment There are 3 type of items, Tools, Item and Option. Items in The Phantom Pain need to be either located, unlocked or developed in. Uniforms Most uniforms have unique abilities or characteristics that aid the player, such as camouflage bonuses, damage resistance, and silent footsteps when crouched. With the exception of FOB missions they can be changed in the field by ordering a supply drop. Combat fatigues come with naked, standard, and scarf options but these have no impact on gameplay and are purely cosmetic choices. ;Bandanas Headgear that can only be applied to Venom Snake. The base bandana reduces the rate of "serious injuries," meaning that Venom is less likely to be forced to stop fighting and heal, though this doesn't increase damage-resistance or anything along those lines. It can be worn during FOB missions but essentially becomes a cosmetic item due to the serious injury slow-motion events being disabled in them. The Infinity Bandana gives the player unlimited ammo but does not affect battery life, fulton counts, and some equipment. |-|BANDANA= |-|INFINITY BANDANA= ;Combat fatigues Uniforms that increase camo index when the player is in contact with the correct surface or object, up to a certain point. Though the lack of a camo index HUD display may make this bonus seem non-existant or insignificant compared to other uniforms, when properly used it is excellent for avoiding guard suspicion (gray band indicators). Crouched movement on the correct surface reduces the suspicion range of on-foot guard vision cones from around 70m during the day to 45m, and from around 35m at night to 15m. |-|OLIVE DRAB= |-|SPLITTER= |-|SQUARE= |-|TIGER STRIPE= |-|GOLDEN TIGER= |-|ANIMALS= |-|DESERT FOX= |-|WOODLAND= |-|WETWORK= |-|GRAY URBAN= |-|BLUE URBAN= |-|APD= |-|BLACK OCELOT= |-|FATIGUES (NS)= |-|JUMPSUIT (EVA)= ;Combat fatigues (FOB Event) These can be purchased with Event Points during FOB Events whenever they are made available. |-|WOODLAND FLECK= |-|AMBUSH= |-|SOLUM= |-|DEAD LEAF= |-|LICHEN= |-|STONE= |-|PARASITE MIST= |-|OLD ROSE= |-|BRICK RED= |-|IRON BLUE= |-|STEEL GREY= |-|TSELINOYARSK= |-|NIGHT SPLITTER= |-|RAIN= |-|GREEN TIGER= |-|BIRCH LEAF = |-|DESERT AMBUSH= |-|DARK LEAF FLECK= |-|NIGHT BUSH= |-|GRASS= |-|RIPPLE= |-|CITRULLUS= |-|DIGITAL BUSH = |-|ZEBRA= |-|DESERT SAND= |-|STEEL KHAKI= |-|DARK RUBBER= |-|GRAY= |-|CAMOUFLAGE YELLOW= |-|CAMOUFLAGE GREEN= |-|IRON GREEN= |-|LIGHT RUBBER= |-|RED RUST= |-|STEEL GREEN= |-|STEEL ORANGE= |-|MUD= |-|STEEL BLUE= |-|DARK RUST= |-|CITRULLUS 2T= |-|GOLD TIGER 2T= |-|BIRCH LEAF 2T= |-|STONE 2T= |-|KHAKI URBAN 2T= ;Battledress Armor that increases player damage-resistance. |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 8= |-|☆ 9= |-|☆ 10= |-|☆ 11= ;Parasite Suit Temporarily grants the player one of three abilities used by encountered units of the Skulls Unit: The creation of a mist that lowers enemy vision like a sandstorm, defensive plating mimicing that of the armor Skulls, or camouflage that turns the player translucent. Only one of these abilities can be used at a time. Similiar to drug items, each ability activation consumes an associated parasite cartridge and the effect can be stacked. |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= ;Sneaking Suits Uniforms that slightly improve health regeneration speed and muffle the player's footsteps when crouched. Later grades also increase damage resistance. In FOB missions these conceal the player's body heat from human opponents, though carried weapons will remain visible to night-vision goggles. |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 6= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 8= |-|☆ 9= |-|☆ 10= |-|☆ 11= |-|☆ 1= |-|☆ 6= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 8= |-|☆ 9= |-|☆ 10= |-|☆ 11= |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 6= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 8= |-|☆ 9= |-|☆ 10= |-|☆ 11= ;Specialized Suits (no upgrades) Other uniforms with abilities that may have fallen under another category but were merged into this one due to them having a single grade. |-|CYBORG NINJA= |-|RAIDEN= |-|SOLID SNAKE= |-|SNEAKING SUIT (TB)= ;Swimwear These increase running speed similarily to the Raiden and Ninja uniforms, but without the lightning effects. They were made available during a series of late-summer 2016 FOB Events. |-|OLV DRB= |-|TGR ST= |-|GLD TGR= |-|DSRT FX= |-|WET WRK= |-|SPLITTR= |-|PRST MST= |-|OLD RS= |-|CAMO GR= |-|IRON BL= |-|RED RST= |-|MUD= ;Goblin Suit These increase running speed similarily to the Raiden and Ninja uniforms, but without the lightning effects. They were made available during a series of late-summer 2016 FOB Events. |-|OLV DRB= |-|TGR ST= |-|GLD TGR= |-|DSRT FX= |-|WET WRK= |-|SPLITTR= |-|PRST MST= |-|OLD RS= |-|CAMO GR= |-|IRON BL= |-|RED RST= |-|MUD= ;Megalodon Swimwear These increase running speed similarily to the Raiden and Ninja uniforms, but without the lightning effects. They were made available during a series of late-summer 2016 FOB Events. |-|OLV DRB= |-|TGR ST= |-|GLD TGR= |-|DSRT FX= |-|WET WRK= |-|SPLITTR= |-|PRST MST= |-|OLD RS= |-|CAMO GR= |-|IRON BL= |-|RED RST= |-|MUD= ;Casual Uniforms that only affect appearance. |-|NAKED (SILVER)= |-|NAKED (GOLD)= |-|LEATHER JACKET= |-|TUXEDO= Uniforms Tools ;Int-Scope |-|☆ 1= |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= ;iDroid |-|☆ 1= |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= ;Fulton Device |-|☆ 1= |-|+ CARGO 1= |-|☆ 2= |-|+ CARGO 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|+ CHILDREN= |-|☆ 4= |-|+ WORMHOLE= Tools Items ;Carboard Boxes |-|DSRT ☆ 1= |-|DSRT ☆ 2= |-|DSRT ☆ 3= |-|FRST ☆ 2= |-|FRST ☆ 3= |-|RED ☆ 2= |-|RED ☆ 3= |-|CITY ☆ 2= |-|CITY ☆ 3= |-|A.P.D. ☆ 2= |-|A.P.D. ☆ 3= |-|RT ☆ 2= |-|RT ☆ 3= |-|WET ☆ 2= |-|WET ☆ 3= |-|WR= |-|SMK= ;Night-vision Goggles |-|☆ 1= |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= ;Stealth camouflage |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= ;Phantom Cigar |-|☆ 1= |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= ;Drugs |-|☆ 1= |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 2= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 3= |-|☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-|☆ 6= |-|☆ 7= ;Parasite cartridges |-|MIST ☆ 4= |-|MIST ☆ 5= |-|MIST ☆ 6= |-|CAMOUFLAGE ☆ 4= |-|CAMOUFLAGE ☆ 5= |-|CAMOUFLAGE ☆ 6= |-|ARMOR ☆ 4= |-|ARMOR ☆ 5= |-|ARMOR ☆ 6= ;Energy Wall |-|ENERGY WALL ☆ 7= |-|ENERGY WALL ☆ 8= |-|ENERGY WALL ☆ 9= |-|CAMOUFLAGE ☆ 4= |-|CAMOUFLAGE ☆ 5= |-|CAMOUFLAGE ☆ 6= |-|ARMOR ☆ 4= |-|ARMOR ☆ 5= |-|ARMOR ☆ 6= Items Options *'Light': A tactical light mounted on a gun. Lights can be turned ON/OFF in the weapon menu, or by pressing the right directional button while you have a weapon readied. You can blind an enemy by pointing a weapon at them with its light, on though the light makes you more visible to the enemy. *'Suppressor': A noise suppression device that reduces gunshot sound and muzzle flash. Though it allows a weapon to be fired without alerting the enemy, its limited-use parts mean that eventually it will lose its function. Can be attached or removed via the weapon menu. *'Grenade launcher:' An underbarrel attachment used to launch fragmentation grenades quickly and efficiently, has its own ammo count. For example: AM-69 AAS Rifle. Buddy Equipment Quiet Quiet D-Dog D-Dog D-Horse D-Horse D-Walker D-Walker Helicopter Helicopter Key Items Key items Mission-exclusive equipment TDG: Variant of the thermal goggles acquired halfway through the mission "Shining Lights, Even in Death". They are necessary for completing the mission as they allow for detecting anyone who is infected. Is exclusive to this mission and cannot be used in any other mission or in free roam mode. Mission-exclusive equipment Other *'Walkman': A portable stereo cassette player manufactured by Sony. Works through the iDroid data terminal, from which you can play, stop and change cassette tapes. Can also be fitted with speakers to play cassette tapes externally. Doing so can attract the attention of enemy combatants. Raw Diamonds (S): Small sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Raw Diamonds (M): Medium sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Raw Diamonds (L): Large sized diamonds, used as currency to help upgrade Mother Base and R&D. Chicken Hat: A cap that gives a superficial resemblance to a chicken outfit. It was unveiled on Kojima Station on Christmas Day, with a still that implied that it could be used during cutscenes. The cap can be selected by players who get too many Game Over screens, and assists the player in their stealth, as enemies will mistake the player for a chicken up to three times before becoming ineffective. Eggshell Hat: A cap similar to the Chicken Hat. Protects players from being detected an unlimited number of times, however it reduces the final mission score significantly. Cassette Tape: Sony labeled tapes can be found scattered all around mission areas through the game. Their appearances may change according the mission the player is currently on. May contain various intel, music, or data. Med Spray: An emergency treatment agent for use after sustaining an injury too grievous for the body to recover naturally. Other Security Devices ;IR-Sensor |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 7= ;Antitheft device |-| ☆ 3= |-|76 ☆ 7= |-| ☆ 8= ;Surveillance Cameras |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 5= |-| ☆ 6= |-| ☆ 6= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 8= |-|☆ 7= |-|☆ 8= |-|☆ 9= ;UA-Drones |-| ☆ 3= |-| ☆ 6= |-| ☆ 7= |-| ☆ 9= |-| ☆ 10= |-| ☆ 4= |-| ☆ 6= |-| ☆ 7= |-|☆ 8= |-|☆ 9= ;Anti-tranq drugs |-| ☆ 4= |-|☆ 5= |-| ☆ 6= |-| ☆ 7= ;D-Cam/mine ''Metal Gear Online'' Weapons Weapons exclusive to Metal Gear Online and will not be available to use in the standard The Phantom Pain gameplay. Primary Weapons (Hip) AM MRS-4 Rifle Golden: A golden version of the same rifle seen in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. No changes besides its appearance. Secondary Weapons Wu Silent Pistol Golden: A golden version of the same pistol seen in Ground Zeroes and The Phantom Pain. No changes besides its appearance. Tornado-6 Revolver: Ocelot's signature weapon, and can be used for ricochets and dual wielding. Can only be used by Ocelot, obviously. Other Metal Gear REX Mask: A mask mimicking the bi-pedal walking weapon Metal Gear REX. It is only for aesthetic purposes and offers no advantage. Behind the scenes For reasons which are not entirely clear, the game drops the series' prior tendency to use real weapons with generally correct names unlike previous Metal Gear games, exempting Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. ''This is probably due to licensing restrictions arising from the customization system, which allows the player to swap and change parts from real world companies' weapons. The game features fictional hybrid weapons based closely on real ones from the era. All of the weapons in ''The Phantom Pain can be traced back to a more or less real-life counterpart, albeit slightly changed and reconfigured. IMFDB has compiled a list of what the aforementioned guns in The Phantom Pain are based on. Several newer promotional renders, along with several older ones of previous games (i.e. promotional images of Peace Walker), have had their previously real life weapons replaced with a Metal Gear Solid V equivalent. For example, a promotional render of Snake from Peace Walker wielding an M16A1 or a render of Old Snake from Metal Gear Solid 4 wielding a M4 Custom now shows them both holding the AM Rifle Type 69 (renamed the AM MRS–4R in TPP) and the HD render art of Solid Snake is seen with a Wu Silent Pistol in his holster instead of a Mk23 SOCOM. This is seen on the cover of The Legacy Collection (the original, real-life originally used guns are still in the main games themselves however) and many of the cards of Social Ops. Metal Gear Online Sources *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Piggyback official strategy guide Collector's Edition/GAME Edition (for the stats of weapons of any and all weapons that aren't included via updates) Notes and references Category:List Category:Weapons Category:MGSV weapons Category:MGSV equipment Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid V Category:Equipment by game